Back To Reality
by rachel.lovesyousomuch
Summary: When Dallas dies Johnny is heartbroken but what will the result be?


I felt a sharp pain in my chest and everything went fuzzy then dark. I tried to look around but my eyelids were weights. I wanted to yell for Johnny or ponyboy but I couldn't make a sound. I finally managed to open my eyes just a crack to see Johnny leaning over me and I then totally blacked out. What's going on?

Where am I?

Is Johnny okay?

I currsed then looked around to see clouds. Clouds? Wait, am I... Dead? I tried to move, to scream, anything. Wait... Am i supposed to be in heaven? Is that even possible?

Dallas Winston. Heaven. That's crazy!

I've done nothing good all my life! No way am I in heaven. I glanced over to se mr. And mrs. Curtis. I was first confussed but then I tried to smile at them. I then felt electric like lightning bolts on my chest. I tried to scream for Johnny but still couldn't make a sound. I felt another painful shock to my chest and a white light flashed. I suddenly gained awareness as I felt a light hand on my arm

"c'mon Dallas. Wake up..."

I seemed to reconise the voice. I felt I needed to answer to the voice but I found I couldn't.

"please dallas... Don't leave me..."

I started to match the voice to a familiar face.

Johnny.

Johnny! I tried to move, but my arms and legs felt like a million pounds. I felt something hot and wet on my arm. Oh no... Johnny's not crying is he? No. No no no. I tried to move my arm once more to find I could

Yes! I thought i need to be here for Johnny...

I heard a light gasp from Johnny and I grouned.

"P-pony!" I heard Johnny's panicked voice " hurry look! Its Dallas! C'mon man talk to us buddy!"

I finally managed to get something out

"J-Johnny..."

"Oh thank god" I heard him say

"Darry! Soda! Look!" ponyboy yelled

I heard four pairs of fast footsteps followed by a round of thank gods I looked around in confusion.

"what?-" I forced out

"It's alright dal. We're here now everything is gonna be just fine." said Johnny I looked over to him and smiled in relief. He was ok and so was pony. I laid back in satisfaction and looked at my one and only true family.

Johnny's pov

I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I wached Dallas crumble to the ground. I ran over to him and lifted his head slightly. He went limp in my hands.

That's it. This time they took it Too far.

I jumped up and pulled my blade out of my pocket.

"you decided to mess with the wrong guy." I mumbled to the drunk socs. Me and Dallas went to a movie and we were on our way home when a couple of socs started following us. They grabbed me and they tried to cut me up and Dallas ran over and pulled them off me. They turned and pulled a gun on him. One shot was all it took. I couldn't tell who they were because of how dark it was

I suddenly tensed up as one of them walked fast toward me

Oh my god.

Randy.

I couldn't believe it.

"C'mon stanly leave the kid alone... I said lets go! NOW!" screamed randy

I looked over at the soc who apparently is stanly. He stared for a minute and then they all started walking towards the mustang.

"sorry greas-" he caught himself "-kid. Sorry kid."

He looked over at Dallas and left. I ran over and fell to my knees.

"oh god..."

I looked around and started screaming for the gang.

" Darry! Darry! soda! Pony! Help! "

I saw Darry run out of the Curtis house and scream to me

"we're coming Johnny!"

"hurry! It's Dallas!"

He yelled into the house and I saw Soda, Steve, pony, and Darry running towards me and Dallas. Soda arrived first an started checking his pulse. he sat there for a moment and then looked up from the limp body on the floor with a pale ghostly face. He didn't have to say anything to get the message. I completely broke down and started bawling like a baby. I sat down and was rocking back and forth. Soda got up and held me the same way he did when I got jumped by bob and his buddy's. An ambulance pulled up and put him in the car. We followed them in Darry's car and the next thing I knew I was watching the doctors trying to bring him back. I sat down and pony boy put his arm around me and I buried my face in his shirt. A doctor came out and said that he was lucky and smiled. We went into the hospital room and put my hand on his arm

"c'mon Dallas. Wake up..." I said

I stared at his cold face...

"please dallas... Don't leave me..."

I started to bawl on his arm. I suddenly felt his arm move. I gasped and dallas grouned. I started yelling for the gang.

"P-pony!" I yelled in a panicked voice " hurry look! Its Dallas! C'mon man talk to us buddy!"

"J-Johnny..."

"Oh thank god" I cried

"Darry! Soda! Look!" ponyboy yelled

I saw Darry, soda, two-bit, and Steve run in

"what?-" he mumbled

"It's alright dal. We're here now everything is gonna be just fine." I assured him. He looked at me then smiled in relief. He was ok. And everything was going to be fine.


End file.
